Agnostic Front
thumb|300px|Agnostic Front thumb|right|300 px Agnostic Front sind die berühmteste Hardcore-Band aus New York. Sie wurde anfang der 1980er vom Gitarristen Vinnie Stigma gegründet, Sänger Roger Miret ist seit 1983 dabei. Agnostic Front sind wesentlich für das Subgenre New York Hardcore. Sie waren zwischen 1993 und 1998 aufgelöst. : → Siehe auch Madball, Sick of It All, Murphy's Law – Carnivore, S.O.D., Crumbsuckers Video-Clips Agnostic Front haben für eine Hardcore-Band schon recht viele Video-Clips zu ihren Stücken gemacht. *'Anthem' – (1989) - (live?) vom Album Liberty & Justice for…, eine frühe Hymne. *'Gotta Go' – (1998) - vom Album Something’s Gotta Give, eine Super-Hymne. *'Riot, Riot, Upstart' – (1999) - vom Album Riot, Riot, Upstart, Roger nochmal ohne Mütze. *'So Pure to Me' – (2004) - vom Album Another Voice, eine Hymne - mit Rogers Halbbruder Freddy von Madball. *'Peace' – (2005) - vom Album Another Voice, ziemlich metal-ig - mit Jamey Jasta von Hatebreed. *'All Is Not Forgotten' – (2005) - vom Album Another Voice. *'All Is Not Forgotten' – (2006, live) - vom Live-Album Live at CBGB. *'Addiction' – (2007) - vom Album Warriors, ganz ok. *'For My Family' – (2007) - vom Album Warriors, eine Super-Hymne. *Dead to Me – (2007, live) - vom Album Warriors, geht so. *'That's Life' – (2011) - vom Album My Life, My Way, ziemlich schnell. *'A Mi Manera' – (2011) - vom Album My Life, My Way, auf Spanisch. *My Life My Way – (2011) - vom Album My Life, My Way, eher zu melodisch, trotzdem mit bösem Geschau. *'Us Against the World' – (2012) - vom Album My Life, My Way, nicht die USA, sondern die HC-ler against den Rest (Text). Agnostic Front haben auch DVDs herausgebracht. *LIVE in N.Y.C. '91... – (58:03 min) - mit Sick of It All & Gorilla Biscuits *CBGB's Punk from the Bowery – (1h 07min) *Live at CBGB DVD 2006 – 11.07.04, NYC. Stigmas und Mirets Streetpunk-Soloprojekte: *'New York Blood' – (2008) - Stigma mit einer Hymne auf New York. *We're Gonna Find a Way – (2011) - Roger Miret, naja. Interviews *'Interview' – (2010, 7:01) - Roger und Vinnie antworten in Berlin auf Fan-Fragen und erzählen Insiders. Bedeutung von Agnostic Front Bereits das Debüt-Minialbum Victim in Pain von 1984 stellte den Prototyp für das Subgenre New York Hardcore dar. Neben A.F. gab es damals nur noch die Cro-Mags. Man spielte häufig im CBGB in Manhattan. Das zweite Album Cause for Alarm von 1986 war etwas mehr vom Thrash Metal beeinflußt. Kumpels der Band haben einige intolerante rechtslastige Texte darauf geschrieben, Peter Steele von Carnivore und Billy Milano von S.O.D.. Speziell der Track Public Assistance geht deutlich zu weit, um noch irgendwie cool oder witzig zu sein: : „You birth more kids to up your checks, So you can buy more drugs (...) Uncle Sam takes half my pay, So you can live for free“ ... Roger Miret ist aus Kuba und hatte 1991 auf der ersten Europa-Tour Probleme, weil er keine korrekten US-Papiere dabei hatte. Von 1993 bis 1998 war die Band aufgelöst. Danach lief es wieder besser und sie bringen regelmäßig neue Alben heraus. Seit Jahren spielen sie auf allen großen Festivals. Die Agnostic Front-Alben Agnostic Front haben seit 1984 neun volle Studioalben herausgebracht, zuletzt im März 2011 My Life, My Way. *1984 – Victim in Pain – Mini-Album (Rat Cage) - dauert nur 15:22. *1986 – Cause for Alarm – 1. Album (Combat) - zumindest mit der ViP zusammen. *1987 – Liberty & Justice for… – 2. Album (Combat) *1992 – One Voice – 3. Album (Relativity Records) *1998 – Something’s Gotta Give – 4. Album (Epitaph) - nach der Wiedervereinigung *1999 – Riot, Riot, Upstart – 5. Album (Epitaph) *2001 – Dead Yuppies – 6. Album (Epitaph) *2004 – Another Voice – 7. Album (Nuclear Blast) – produziert von Hatebreeds Jamey Jasta *2007 – Warriors – 8. Album (Nuclear Blast) *2011 – My Life, My Way – 9. Album (Nuclear Blast) – produziert von Rogers Halbbruder Freddy von Madball. *2015 – The American Dream Died – 10. Album(Nuclear Blast) Mini-Album – Victim in Pain Das Minialbum Victim in Pain wurde ... aufgenommen und im ... 1984 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 11 Tracks, 15:22 min – 1984 bei Rat Cage Records In New York gab es 1984 ... 1. Album – Cause for Alarm Das Debütalbum Cause for Alarm wurde ... aufgenommen und im ... 1986 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 10 Tracks, 23:48 min – 1986 bei Relativity Records ... 2. Album – Liberty & Justice for... Das zweite Album Liberty & Justice for... wurde ... aufgenommen und im ... 1987 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 11 Tracks, 25:50 min – 04. März 2011 bei Relativity Records ... 3. Album – One Voice Das dritte Album One Voice wurde 1991 aufgenommen und im ... 1992 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 12 Tracks, 32:10 min – ... 1992 bei Relativity Records ... 9. Album – My Life, My Way Das neunte Album My Life, My Way wurde ... aufgenommen und im ... März 2011 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 13 Tracks, 34:12 min – 04. März 2011 bei Nuclear Blast Records ... 10. Album – The American Dream Died Das zehnte Album The American Dream Died wurde ... aufgenommen und im April 2017 veröffentlicht. *New York Hardcore – 16 Tracks, 28:09 min – 04. April 2017 bei Nuclear Blast Records ... Weblinks *Homepage – *Wikipedia – ein (lesenswerter) Lexikon-Artikel *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – zuletzt im April 2017 in den USA Kategorie:NYHC